


Pearl Took

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: The Road Goes Ever On And On [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Naming Day of Paladin Took's first child does not go quite as expected. (This will make far more sense if you have read Dreamflower's "The Dwarf Dagger", "Eleventy-One Years", and, from "Dreamflower's Mathoms III" "An Evening at Whitwell" and/or know her (and my) headcanon for Paladin's family. But it can, I hope, be enjoyed even if you don't know those fics. Highly recommend them, though! :) ) For B2MEM 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/gifts).



> Double drabble. For Dreamflower, inspired very much by her hobbits!

“We’ll name her Pearl, Father.” Paladin cradled his month-old daughter, and Adalgrim stilled, exchanging uncertain glances with Cousin Fortinbras.  
  
Fortinbras II looked sharply at Paladin; at not even forty-two, Adalgrim’s son was quite young still to Fortinbras’ eyes. “Are you sure about that, lad?” he asked.  
  
“It is, after all, Took tradition to repeat names.” Periwinkle lay a hand on Adalgrim’s arm, understanding what her husband’s misgivings were, and Fortinbras II, for his part, refused to look at his wife. Instead, he looked at the month-old babe.   
  
“Pearl, is she,” the Thain said. He’d brought out Old Yellowskin. “Is there anyone who disagrees?”   
  
Paladin’s older sisters, standing back with Eglantine, had exchanged concerned looks, but they said nothing. Eglantine, too, was silent. “Adalgrim? Periwinkle?”  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
Fortinbras nodded. “You are, of course, correct, Periwinkle,” he said to his cousin’s wife. “Pearl Took, then – it is, after all, family tradition.”  
  
_Pearl Took, Daughter of Paladin and Eglantine – 1 Astron, 1375 S.R._ , he wrote in red ink under her parents’ names. As he lifted his eyes, he saw the  _other_ Pearl Took’s inscription, and turned his head away sharply.  
  
He hoped  _that_ would not become family tradition.


End file.
